Zruzui kazuriz
Zruzui Kazuriz is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath of the Seven Imperium Aether. He is the main male protagonist of the series and the first prince of Azryriz and he also one of the highest-ranked members of the Infernal Clan.He was also leader of the Seven Imperium Aether. His Sacred Treasure is the Demon Sword Lostvayne and his inherent power is Impious. He was also the head of the Ten Commandments. He is also the older brother of Ivis and Lunaris also the eldest son of the Alza Masta and Appearance Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance.jpg|Zruzui's hairstyle full appearance Personality History Abilities and Equipment Abilities Main article: Impious * Impious : An archetypal magic technique of the Infernal and Demon Clan which creates dark particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy beams, explosions, barriers, or extremely large blades, in his case equal and wider than the leader of the Abyssals'. It is mainly used to counteract lightness by disintegrating it with dark, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. Offensively, Zruzui utilizes Impious as his main attack method, using it on a considerable and later massive scale despite his pacifist nature. ** Void Moonraze Shuriken: Zruzui's signature technique and one of his most powerful attacks.Zruzui use his dark aura to fires what appears to be a single Void Moonraze shuriken, which ends up splitting into five separate Shuriken on the foe multiple times. ** Dark Eclipse Void: Zruzui create large dark energy sphere fired and sent up into the air. When fired, it is fast, the user then changes the course of the blast into the air. It then splits into smaller, but faster dark aura spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable damage. ** Reverse Void Shot: Zruzui fires a stream of dark aura blasts-like dark orbs at the target, causing moderate damage.As the technique's name suggests, any blasts that miss reverse their direction and hit the target from the back. ** Arrow of Desolation: An army of large arrows-like spears are multiplied of darkness energy their individual trajectories are controlled by Zruzui at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ** Voidcutter Strike: Zruzui creates a field of dark energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Dragons. It can also be used as a medium to fire dark Blasts, or as a defensive move. ** Dark Annihilation: Zruzui raises his hand up in the air and charges a dark energy aura around his body. Then, he fires a massive burst of dark energy waves up into the an aerial hailstorm-like dark energy barrage on the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. ** Divine Strike Admonition: Zruzui creates a blade and rushes toward the opponent. He then use purple aura orbs energy sending arrow-like projectiles that pierce through the body of the opponent. Then he creates another dark aura orbs before a sudden and huge explosion occurs, dealing an amount of damage, enough to knock out the fight. Main article: Despoiler * Despoiler ': ''Main article: Astaroth * '''Astaroth : Weapons Power Level Zruzui kazuriz's power level increases in stages as the story progresses and is increased further whenever his utilizes his inferious powers and curse inner powers. Zruzui kazuriz's power level at the start of the series, after having most of his power stolen and seal his power by Konoe Ayatsuki and Shruigeist, is as follows: Relationships Battles Trivia Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Seven Imperium Aether